Along with universalizing of IA (Internet Appliance) products, comes the fast growing on new format of storage media. The Memory Card has became the main stream in the present market due to its advantages of compact volume, minor power consumption and large storage capability. The Memory Card is quite suitable to apply on various types of IA products or computer systems; such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, MP3 players, mobile phones, PDA and GPS.
Further, due to the difference on design purpose, specification draw up time, selection on materials and leading company, there are full of many kinds of memory cards with different specifications and transmission modes on the market that annoying customers/users with their problems on compatibility. The examples of such are: MMC card (Multimedia Card), HS MMC (High Speed Multimedia Card), SD Card (Secure Digital Card), SM Card (Smart Card), MS Card (memory Stick Card) and CF Card (Compact Flash Card).
Furthermore, the transmission modes; especially the ones in smaller-volume memory cards that is used on IA products, of these Memory Cards has a significantly lower transmitting speed and amount when it comes to comparing with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) used on general IA products. This has always been a difficulty that desired to get overcome in the industry.
For this reason, professions in this industry had developed a data transfer device, as shown in FIG. 1. The main implementation is to place a Card Reader (15) in between each memory card; such as MMC card (10), HS MMC card (102), SD card (103), and other memory card (104); and the computer system (17). Each memory card could individually select a transmitting bus; MMC transmitting bus (150), HS transmitting bus (152), SD transmitting bus (153), and other transmitting bus (154); which complies with its transmission mode protocol for data transmitting. The USB transmission line (157) is used on the connection between Card Reader (15) and computer system (17). Although the data transfer is preferred to get adapt to the faster USB transmitting mode, however the transmission between the memory card (10) and Card Reader (15) is done at the slower speed memory-card transmitting mode. Thus, the speed in the entire data transferring system is done in the memory-card transmitting mode.
Moreover, each memory card 10, 102, 103 and 104 comprises at least one data-storage medium (11), which is controlled by the commands from a data r/w (read/write) controller (13). And thus digital data storage is made possible. Each memory card 10, 102, 103 and 104 could connect to a compatible IA product via a transmitting bus of compatible transmitting mode. Such transmitting buses could be MMC transmitting bus (180), HS MMC transmitting bus (182), SD transmitting bus (183) and other transmitting bus (184). The memory cards support MMC IA products (19), HS MMC IA products (192), SD IA products (193), and IA products of other interface (194). Each and every memory card has an individual transmission protocol, therefore, although they might be compatible structurally but would not be able to communicate and archive with each other's data; the case of two-way compatibility is rarely seen. Thus, it is rather not a user-friendly system and it adds consumer's cost on purchasing memory cards.